Water baby
by brigeeb
Summary: somtimes a stressful day a loved one and some water can lead to some of the butiful things in life! one-shot


I walk in the door another night of torcher is over. Dame that director if he didn't like my work then why would he hire me I don't get it. I placed my keys in the decorative bowel by the door. In the distance I could here the shower running. Randy is home!No that can't be right he said he was working the late shift to night. Were we really running that far behind to day.

The thought of him under the water with liquid droplets on on his tan muscular cheast and his dark brown hair so wet its almost jet black flashed through my head . That what I needed to take my mind of work! I needed him. Without really thinking about it I approach the bathroom door the sound of running water becomes stronger and I can just barely hear his sweet humming. I slowly reach for the door knob and slowly turn it. I step into the bathroom closing the door behind me being as careful not to make a sound. I looked at the shower its blurred glass only allowed me to see his silowet.

Slowly I got undressed hoping he wouldn't see me and ruin the suspires. Once I was undressed I opened the shower door slowly I climbed in leaving the door open. He stood there soaping up his body making him look 10 times more desirable slowly I put my arms around him while my lips attacked his neck. He jumped a little but relaxed quickly turning around in my arms.

" well hello " he said in a joking voice earning a giggle from me "so?' he asked while wrapping his arms around my waist

"so?" I respond tracing the out line of his v and his abs

"why are you late the director hold you back?" he asked puctuating his sentenced with sucking on my out a moan at both his mouth and his growing member

I respond with" I just snuck into your shower do you really think I want to talk about my work? Upon Hearing those word his eyes filled with lust

"what if I wanted to talk about your work?" he said trying to play it cool but failing

" OK do you want to know about the wedding sean that me and Caleb filmed today or the sex Sean we filmed today?" I asked him sounding as if I was Serious

" I was joking pleas don't tell that stuff"he said covering his ears and humming as if he was a five year old. I couldn't help it I laughed like the five year old I am.

"hey don't laugh at me !" he said in mock hurt.

" Make me." I said sticking to our theme of immaturity.

" oh I will." he picked me up forcing my back up against the porcelain wall of the shower as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slowing down he kissed me on the shoulder all the way up my neck and chine teel he reached my lips.

" sandy.." He moaned against my lips

" yeah babe"I moaned as him hips rolled into me.

" I love you"

"I know most people do I'm hard not to love " I respond he pulls his face away from my neck a gives me a look that was meant to say not the response I wanted." oh I love you to!"he rolled his eyes at me and then he attacks my lips.a few minutes of grinding ,making out,and the constant poking of his swollen member. I here him mumble the words 'I need you' in my ear. My answer to him was a low barely audible moan.

I could fill his warm pink tip entering me already dripping with a Wight sticky liquid. His pail shaft enters and I feel him already filling me he starts rolling his hips . My back arced into him.

" fuck...randy... Harder...faster!" I he had found my g spot. I was close. His face was red with pleaser as he keeped moaning my name.I Could tell he was close to.

" fuck randy I'm going.." His lips quieted me I could barely make out him saying the words 'I know' .With one final push from randy we both released. A could feel both our body's twitching with pleasure , but that wasn't all I could feel I could feel his cum. It felt nice not how I always imagined it would feel. After we both came down we both noticed how cold the water had gotten. Both of us now very tired decided it was time for bed.

12 months later.

" Rain stop splashing so daddy can clean you up."Randy laughed. I watched my family from the door. He turns around as if sensing my Presents " she sure does love the water doesn't she?' he looked at me. I walked up to him keeled down beside him while wrapping my arms around him

" why wouldn't she? she is a water baby after all." I say in a soft tone while coeing our daughter.

" I have a feeling your referencing something there?" he looked down at me with a playful glint in his eyes.


End file.
